The Age of the Heroes
by jumpingandfalling
Summary: An year after the Giant War, Percy and Jayda, along with the rest of the heroes, are enjoying their immortal lives. Then, from the future arrive people, claiming to be their future selves. A new threat has arisen in the form of the Gods who they once idolized. Can Percy Jackson and the heroes of our age help overcome this? Or will our race succumb to the wrath of the Gods?
1. Chapter 1

Age of the Heroes

**A/N: The new story, as promised! A bit late, I admit, but I actually lied (unintentionally, I might add) about writing more on vacation. Sorry! To make it up to you, here it is finally! I didn't get any votes for the question I asked, apart from two asking for Percy/Jayda, which I actually wanted but then I said, "What if people want more Percabeth?" Then I remembered reviewers saying that Jayda was an awesome OC and then I thought that it certainly doesn't mean they don't want Percabeth. Then I said, "To hell with it all, I'm writing Prayda!" So yeah. This is more a prologue, not really a chapter. Alright, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympian, Mr. Rick Riordan does. It broke my heart to type those words just there. WHY, OH CRUEL FATE, WHY? Oh, and can someone please tell me how to get that line-separator thingy? I'd appreciate it.**

The graceful notes of music flowed through the room. Jayda sighed in contentment as her fingers flew over the keys, creating a haunting melody, which spoke of the times past, of war and peace, love and hate, death and immortality. Her eyes closed halfway as her fingers gently pressed the keys of the piano. Music gave her so much peace when the memories overpowered her and became too much to bear. She'd asked Chiron to make a music room for her, and he'd agreed surprisingly. She supposed it was because he knew how much she depended on it.

The door opened and a young raven-haired man stuck his head in. He smiled softly as he watched Jayda sway slightly, her eyes half-closed, playing a song, which soon melted into one he recognized- Bella's Lullaby. Without making a sound, he padded over and sat down next to her on the carpeted floor. Then, when she changed into a new song again and began to sing, he picked up his guitar and strummed softly, getting into the tune. Her eyes jerked open and she smiled sheepishly at him, never stopping.

_I haven't seen you in ages,  
sometimes I find myself wondering where you are,  
For me you'll always be eighteen,  
and beautiful, and dancing away with my heart…_

Their voices melted into one as they sang together, the low, deep sound and the clear, high notes complementing one another. Little did they know about the crowd gathered outside, listening to them, a regular occurrence. When the birds stopped chirping and the nymphs and dryads quit chattering, everybody knew what would follow: a heart-wrenching song that would make tears come even to the eyes of the Ares campers.

They listened as the amazing sound faded away. For a few moments, everybody stood stunned and then they shuffled away mesmerized. Inside the cabin, the two grinned. They knew how well they went together and never hesitated to show it. Her thoughts flashed back to when she first realized she loved him, when he kissed her on the beach, bathed in the golden rays of the sun.

She got up and sat on his lap, leaning in for a kiss. She sighed against his lips and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her flush against him. He moaned as she bit his lips hard enough to draw blood and then began sucking them. His hand slid up her shirt, warm against her cool skin. She gasped and he caressed her skin.

"Oof- see, this is why we didn't want to come like th- ow! What was that for?"

"Oh for Gods' sake, all of us know how much you love each other, there's no point. It's not as if we haven't seen you making out before." They could feel the guy blush.

Percy and Jayda hastily pulled away from each other. Despite being immortal for an year, they still hadn't gotten used to not being told off for certain activities, like tongue-wrestling. Their faces were colored red as they turned to see the weirdest sight they'd ever seen. And that was saying a lot.

Percy exclaimed, "_What the Hades_?"

**A/N: Not much of a cliffhanger. But I do hope that this is god enough to keep you coming back for more. And can someone please tell me how to get those lines in the middle? Review and review and review!  
Rock on!  
- Jay **


	2. Chapter 2

Age of the Heroes

**A/N: Ah, the response was bad. Really, really bad. Some responses and a general round of thank-yous and blue cookies all around to those who read and didn't bother to review!**

ButterLover2345: **Thank you for being, once again, the first person to review! I am honored to have your support once again! **

**Disclaimer: I think I did one last chapter. Ah well, can't hurt to do it again. Y'all already know I'm not a dude, but a dudette and Mr. Riordan back in the US of A is a guy, so you do the math.**

Percy exclaimed, "_What the Hades_?"

There stood ten figures, one of them glancing around sheepishly. "Who are you?" Percy demanded. One of them stepped out of the shadows surrounding them, her hair falling in waves and her purple shirt standing out against the beige walls. "Forgot us Seaweed Brain?"

"_Reyna_? What are you doing here?" Another stepped out from the shadows. "Not just her Perce, all of us."

"Leo? Gods, this is too much." Everybody else surrounded him: Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, and Nico and… "Is that _me_?" Jayda expostulated. The figure tossed her hair happily, "Yes, Jayda, I'm you and you're me." The two Jaydas stared at each other and as one, threw their arms around each other as the two Percys shook hands.

"Why are you guys here?" Jayda asked.

Frank looked around confused. "Shouldn't you be a little more surprised? I mean we did step out from the shadows and interrupt your make-out session." The future Jayda and Percy flushed and Hazel slapped Frank's arm. "_Frank_!" she hissed. "What? It's true." He took on a defensive face. Reyna rolled her eyes and said, "We need your help. A ne-"

"I'm hungry," Leo interrupted. All eyes turned to stare at him disbelievingly. "I am! Time travel tends to do that to people you know!"

"Only you, Leo, only you." The Jaydas shook their head and glared at the Percys who had opened their mouths to comment on how creepy that was. "Of course, there is only one Hot-Stuff Valdez!"

(Line break-)

Percy and Jayda flipped blueberry and chocolate-chip pancakes in the kitchenette in Jayda's cabin as the group slowly freshened up and sat down for their meal. Hazel and Reyna picked up the platters and put them in the middle of the mahogany table with bottles of maple syrup, jam and chocolate sauce. Leo happily piled a huge stack on his plate and drowned them in syrup, earning looks of disgust from everybody else. Then, the immortal demigods dug in and ate till they felt comfortable. The present Percy spoke up, "So, why are you guys here?"

"As I was saying before someone interrupted me," she sent a glare to Leo, who shrugged and kissed her, "we need your help. A new threat has arisen, and… and we can't fight it alone."

Percy shook his head. "Still the same Reyna. Never can admit that she needs help," he teased. Reyna sent him a dirty look and he just shrugged. "Like I was saying, there's a new threat for us. This time, it's from home territory, the Gods."

"_What_?" New voices expostulated. They turned around to see Thalia, Nico, Leo and Piper at the door. Thalia exploded, "PERCY! Did you manage to clone us without telling us? Jayda, who are these people? What are they doing here? And what is this bull-"

"Thalia, calm down," Jayda soothed her. "These people are… well, us. From the future," she hastily added after taking a look at Thalia's face, "not clones! They need our help. There's a new threat and they can't do it without us."

The new additions came in and pulled up chairs. "We're all ears."

Jason cleared his throat and started speaking. "About a year ago, we had a minor clash with Gaea again. Because of our experience, and better-trained campers, we were able to squelch it without the Gods. Now, Zeus thinks that we demigods are getting too powerful. He wants to imprison all of us: the mortal and the immortal. What he doesn't realize is that demigods can never die down. Greek and Roman civilization depends on us. We act as the champions of the Gods, carrying out their will down here on Earth. If we go, it's inevitable that they'll crash too. We need to make the Olympians realize that."

Leo paled. "Oh Gods, that's bad." Everybody's mood darkened. If it could make Leo serious, it was obviously a pretty big threat. Jayda cleared her throat to draw everybody's attention. "Guys, there has to be a bright side to all this. I'm sure there are at least _some_ Gods, minor or major, who think that we aren't a threat. We just need to talk to them and make them see reason. If war can't be avoided, we need to make sure we're powerful enough to bowl them over. Not squelch them, obviously, but enough to make them know that we _will_ hurt them if they do _anything_ harmful to our family." Their eyes softened. "Our demigod family."

A pause followed. Thalia spoke up, "Let's get cracking. We can't let anyone know about this for now, not until we've talked to the Gods we think can help us." Nico added, "They'll have to be from the future obviously, we can't have the present ones going up in arms against us just because we told them about this."

Leo put on a mock expression of surprise and chortled, "My, my, isn't somebody taking their smart pills in the mornings." The Nicos glared at him and said simultaneously, "_Shut up_!" Leo swallowed while his future self just cracked up. Jayda gave a very unladylike snort, "With people like you," she pointed at the Leo clutching his stomach and doubled over with laughter and the Leo who looked like he wanted to spontaneously combust, "it's a wonder I don't go crazy."

She considered something for a second and then said, "Actually scratch that, I'm wondering why I'm not running around in circles, waving a chair and yelling 'Die!'. Because I've already gone quite mad."

**A/N: Ugh, not happy with this chappie. Wait, that rhymed! Anyway, I'm sorry for the terrible chapter but I just needed that for filler till the next one when they'll… I'll let you figure that out yourself. Closest guess gets a sneakie! Review or PM the answer!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, I know this is not what you were expecting after weeks of radio silence, and I do come with bad news again, but I'm giving up my FanFiction career. I know, I know, just hear me out a second; I want to explain a couple of things.

First, my stories are going up for adoption EXCEPT for Daughter of Hera, The Age of the Heroes, Forever and Always and any one-shots I have. So that means… Freedom Has A Price, I Knew You Were Trouble, Going Their Own Way and Look Out Ladies, Here I Come! Four stories I hold dear, two I adopted. Alright, I'll send you pre-written chapters, along with my notes for the story unless I don't have any, and you must provide me with an email. I can't do all that over PM. I will be giving MCBL back to Aureus who'll still have it on their profile, so you can have a look there.  
The rest will remain up for anyone who decided to read them, and I WILL STILL READ AND COMMENT, OKAY? I'm too addicted to let it go now. As for collaborations and Beta-ing, I'm officially leaving all that.

Second, I decided I have to move on. I'm working on two books of mine, plus a couple of one-shots, which you are welcome to ask for the link of (I posted on Wattpad). They're free.

Please comment or PM I you'd like to adopt.

Thanks, and keep rocking guys! I love you all!

Final curtain fall,

Jay


End file.
